


Room Service

by notsosecretlyobsessed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Derek Hale, Backstory, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Cute, Feels, M/M, Mates, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsosecretlyobsessed/pseuds/notsosecretlyobsessed
Summary: Stiles hasn't seen Derek in 18 years. This is the then to the now.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a bit of a back story to a story.

18 years.  
It’d been 18 years since he’d seen Derek.  
In retrospect, this wasn’t that long. Considering his age. A lofty 25 years old.   
But it said a lot if a person he had last seen when he was seven could have this much of an effect on him.  
But seven years old isn’t when this story starts. This story starts the day he was born. The day a four-year-old boy came tearing into the maternity wing of the hospital, where a woman had her legs straining in leg spreading stirrups as she pushed with everything and nothing she had. Struggling against the hold his mother had on his shirt, Derek frantically tried to get into the room. As if it was the most important thing he’d ever do. Spoiler alert: it wasn’t. But to a four-year-old boy, whose other half was being born at that very moment, it seemed as if it was.   
His poor mother, Talia, had been dealing with this for the last 17 hours. Ever since her best friend, Claudia, had gone into labour in Talia’s kitchen. Claudia had snuck out of her house, where her husband had been keeping a watchful eye on her and headed straight to Talia’s to have a quick catchup. She had been in the kitchen getting some water, when it had happened. 

Now let’s not assume her husband is a bad man. Oh no. John is an amazing man. He was kind and caring. His worst quality was his job. Being the towns Sheriff had put quite a strain on there relationship. But their love was the stuff of fairy-tale. The ones we all secretly read hoping to find something as amazing. The day Claudia had announced her pregnancy. She had to hold John back from walking straight into the Sheriff’ station to tender his resignation. His heart so happy and filled with love for his wife and soon to be arriving son or daughter. Claudia knew this town. Knew full well that there would be an uprising in the street if John was to quit. So eventually they agreed, John would keep his job and more importantly he would learn to delegate. So, it went for 6 months, until one day John was out on a job, 6 car pile-up, when he got the call from Talia that Claudia had collapsed. She was okay but needed to be resting more. John being the initiative taker he was, took this to mean full bed rest. Which drove Claudia insane. She was a fully functioning adult, for crying out loud. She didn’t need to be babied. So anytime john was called to the office, off Claudia went to Talia’s, who straight away called the Sherriff to let him know she had her. To which he would always sigh and reply with a “yeah I know”. Being that he was the muchly beloved Sherriff, of a small town, not much went on without him knowing. And so, it went. They had an unspoken deal. Whenever, John was forced to go back to the office, Claudia would ‘sneak’ out of the house and go to Talia’s. The only reason for this, being that 9/10 Talia picked her up. And that additional time, if Talia couldn’t get her, Claudia would make the Deputy that just so happened to be driving past take her. 

So, it didn’t surprise John, too much, when her got the call from Talia advising him that she had gone into labour. Talia, whose husband currently had the car as he was taking there children out for ice cream. Except for Derek, who wouldn’t leave Claudia’s side when she came over for a visit. Doting on the woman it the way only a four-year-old can. Much to the amusement of the Sherriff, as Derek also believed Claudia should be on bed rest. This culminated in John rushing to Talia’s to get his now in labour wife and drive them to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, breaking every speeding law along the way. (What were they gonna do? Call the Sheriff? Oh wait) 

What John didn’t see was the small wolf chasing after the car and the subsequent larger wolf chasing after the little wolf.   
The moment Claudia’s water broke, both Talia and Derek felt it. Talia quickly rushed to lock Derek in the basement, hoping it would hold him long enough for John to get Claudia to the hospital (Spoiler alert: It didn’t). So, Talia could focus on dealing with the Pregnant woman situation, as opposed to the shifting pup situation that was now happening in her basement. John made it as far as the end of the driveway before a pup shaped hole in the wall was made and the hole shaped pup started chasing the car.

Fast forward to Claudia screaming her lungs out.  
Derek had finally calmed enough for Talia to loosen the grip on his shirt and allow him to pace the waiting room of the hospital. Stopping every minute or so to tilt his ear to the side to listen and see if there were any other sounds coming from the delivery room.  
So there in the Beacon Hills Memorial waiting room, was an exhausted mother of 5 and her 4-year-old son. Both eagerly listening to the goings on in the delivery room. With a sigh of relief, they both heard complete silence, then the first ear piercing scream of a newborn boy. Talia barely managed to catch Derek before he attempted to run off to the newborn baby. Luckily her Alpha skills were there to assist her with the corralling of the pup. But Talia had promised to wait for Claudia to be ready for Derek to meet her child. Praying it wasn’t to long. Talia held onto her her struggling son with every ounce of her being. Listening for the signal her and Claudia had previously established. A simple mention of her name.   
5 minutes turned into 10 minutes, which turned into 20 minutes. When the 30-minute mark approached, Talia, who was still grappling with her son, heard the breath of her name.  
Releasing a breath of relief, Talia stood up with a vice like grip on her sons had. She walked with him to the delivery room. Derek who was still struggling to rush to wherever Claudia was, was eager for this new development. Dragging his mum along the hallways. Knowing instinctively where to go. He could feel it in his bones. I mean, he could also hear the screaming of the infant. But still. Finally, Derek and Talia stopped in front of room 316. Derek, all of a sudden nervous, and Talia, ready to see her friend and her friend’s new son, opened the door. Derek takes a step into the room, he can feel all eyes on him, like individual itches that are seeping into every single part of his being. He walks over to Claudia’s bed side.   
Eyes immediately locked onto the little bundle in her arms. Its then that he notes the screaming has stopped for the first time. The bundle starts squirming. Derek looks to Claudia and then back to the bundle. Talia comes up behind her son and picks him up. Derek initially squirms to get away, until he realises, he’s now at a height where he can see into the bundle of blue in Claudia’s exhausted arms.   
When Derek is sixteen his little sister Cora asks him what it felt like the first time, he saw HIM. they don’t say his name anymore, they know it hurts to much. But Derek looks down into the eyes of his little sister and says “It’s like the world stops. Its like the world hasn’t actually been going until you look into there eyes. It feels like everything you’ve felt until that moment is a lie. Because at that moment, that second you first see them. That’s the moment your life begins. It feels like someone lit fireworks in your chest and there finally going off. You take your first breath in a world where they exist, and you’ve met them’.  
The first time the newborn opened his eyes, Derek was there. The first time, he smiled. Derek was there. His first word, Derek was there. His first step, Derek was there. His first day at Kinder, Derek cut school to hang out with him through the fence. When Jackson Whitmore pushed him over, Derek pushed Jackson back so hard he flew into the swing. The first time Claudia was diagnosed with Cancer, Derek’s shoulder was there for crying on. 

The day Kate Argent and her Merry band of hunters tried to burn the Hale family alive, Derek hale wasn’t there. That day 18 years ago Derek Hale, a fragile 11-year-old boy and his family left Beacon Hills.   
When Stiles was 11 and his mother died, Derek felt it in their bond. He ran all day and night to get back to beacon hills. He was there. Stiles just didn’t know.  
When they buried Claudia Stilinski, Derek hid in the forest by the cemetery and watched as a distraught boy and his father said goodbye.  
When John Stilinski got drunk for the final time, Derek ran back to Beacon hills and yelled at him till he promised continual sobriety. John never told Stiles. At Derek’s request.  
When Stiles graduated Middle School, High school. Derek was there in the back row, hidden underneath a black cap.  
When Stiles finished his last exam in his first year of college, Derek watched him exit the building and watched the weight lift off his shoulder.

You see while Stiles had not seen Derek in 18 years. The last time Derek had seen stiles was 2 days ago at his 25th Birthday party. 

The next time Stiles Stilinski would see Derek Hale is in 2 minutes.

Derek sat hunched in his car, staring at the window, he knew currently held his mate. Who was currently typing like mad on his computer. (What he was doing was trying to find anything on the family that used to live in the preserve.)  
Derek took a deep breath. Took his keys out of the ignition and exited the car.  
‘One foot in front of the other, come on buddy, you can do this.” The Laura shaped devil on his shoulder said.  
And so, he went. One foot in front of the other. Head hung low. 

Too soon he was at the front door.  
“Come on. Knock on the door. Come on raise your hand” He did.  
"Come on, make your hand into a fist” He did.  
“Last thing, knock on the door” He did. Three times. One after the other. 

Then he waited… Till he heard it. The groan from the top room. 

“Coming” then a mumbled 'Who the hell is it and what do they want. Stupid people and there stupid knocking.' Was what Derek heard.  
Derek just smirked.   
He heard the tumbling of feet on the stairs as stiles, presumably, missed a step and fell.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck on steroids”.  
Getting up and dusting himself off. He continued to the front door. 

Derek held his breath. 

Then the door opened.

**Author's Note:**

> If this doesn't make sense, sorry. I'm on a train right now and its not a smooth ride. Fell free to let me know of any mistakes i've made. I cant promise i'll fix them, but ya know theres a chance.


End file.
